masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
New Xindus Cooperative
For the Xindi Homeworlds see: Xindus & New Xindus 'Introduction' The Xindi were an alliance of species who evolved on the same planet in the Delphic Expanse, known as Xindus, who are most well-known for orchestrating the Xindi Conflict that eventually led to their conquest by the Interstellar Coalition. The New Xindus Cooperative contained six member species, one of which is extinct: *Xindi-Aquatic *Xindi-Arboreal *Xindi-Avian (extinct) *Xindi-Insectiod *Xindi-Primate *Xindi-Reptilian 'Culture' The Xindi speak mainly three languages: Southern Xind, Venes and Maian. 'Society' 'History' 'Ancient History' Much of the Xindi ancient history was lost during the Xindi flight from Xindus in the 2030s, and while much of this can only be tracked until the the Xindi digital age, with the founding of the First Xindi Empire, some older fragments of Xindi history remain. Xindi-Primate archaeologists identified several early culture-complexes, most notably the proto-Xindi Arboreal culture in Cholactylus around 4,000 B.C.E. produced the world's earliest known gold treasure, communicated with the proto-Xindi-Insectiods of Solinvicta and had sophisticated beliefs about afterlife. A notable set of artifacts found in the Xindi-Reptilian territory of Quinana also appear to be inscribed with proto-writing. The proto-Xindi-Avians culture of Alcedae developed unique ceramics in 2000 B.C.E. to incubate their eggs. Historical records from the ancient to modern Xindi era are sparse however the concept of of a pan-Xindi civilization, as a single state for all Xindi peoples, emerged in the late 13th century and gained prominence through the Formici Movement of the 16th century. 'First Xindi Empire' Formed in 1818 immediately after Xindi-Reptilian Empire of Quinana conquered the Xindi-Primate Empire of Catubis, the Federated Republic of Xind was formed by the union of the Arboreal state of Cholactylus, the Insectiod state of Solinvicta and the Avian state of Alcedae and the Xindi-Reptilian Empire of Quinana, creating the Federated Republic of Xind and the first world government of Xindus. The Xindi-Aquatic state of Pteritan was conquered and absorbed into the nation in 1892. Under a Xindi-Reptilian Emperor, Drevil of Clan Lacertilia, the Empire rapidly developed and soon began to establish itself in interstellar politics as a unscrupulous power, willing to go to any lengths to secure its position and power in the local region. In 1954, Inkaara made first contact with another sentient race when the Xindi-Reptilian Admiral Lonn Perwi and the 'Black Ships' of the Federated Republic of Xind forced the opening of Inkaara to the galaxy with the Convention of Gawa. The corrupt and abusive rule of the Xindi 'advisers' that were installed in the Inkaaran government brought economic and political crises to the planet, whereas the Xindi enjoyed wealth and success. Manipulations by the Republic in the 1970s caused the resignation of the Regress, leading to the Bosh War that nearly caused the implosion of Inkaaran civilization. Emperor Drolac I of Clan Lacertilia banned national political parties in 1979, assumed executive power and renamed the nation the First Xindi Empire. He hoped to curb separatist tendencies and mitigate nationalist passions. However, Drolac's policies later encountered opposition from other Delphic powers stemming from developments on V’radian and Inkaara, where imperialistic parties resentful of Xindi interference in their governments rose to power. None of these three regimes favoured the policy pursued by Drolac I. In fact, V’radian and Inkaara wanted to revise the interstellar treaties signed after Xindi infestation of their worlds, and the Inkaaran were determined to gain dominance in Delphic Expanse and pursue a more active interstellar policy. Drolac attempted to create a centralized First Xindi Empire. He decided to abolish First Xindi Empire's historic regions, and new internal boundaries were drawn for provinces. Many politicians were jailed or kept under police surveillance. The effect of Drolac's dictatorship was to further alienate the non-Reptilians from the idea of unity. During his reign the flags of Xindi nations were banned. The Emperor was assassinated during an official visit to Illyria Prime in 1989. Drolac was succeeded by his eleven-year-old son Deeter II of Clan Lacertilia and a regency council headed by his cousin, Prince Daal of Clan Lacertilia. 'First Inkaaran-Xindi War' Read More: First Inkaaran-Xindi War The interstellar political scene in the late 1990s was marked by growing intolerance between the principal figures, by the aggressive attitude of the totalitarian regimes and by the certainty that the order set up after Reptilian Conquest of Xindus was losing its strongholds and its sponsors were losing their strength. In January 1994, intent on removing corruption and abuse at the hands of the First Xindi Empire, the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara, Federalized Consortium of V’radian, Holy People of Triannon, Xathan Trade Order and Federation of Oran’taku established the Inkaaran Alliance and attacked all Xindi ships, personnel and facilities within their sovereign space. As the Xindi economy was heavily involved in mining and trade efforts in this region, the uprising was devastating. 1/3 of the total Xindi economy ground to a halt overnight and valuable infrastructure and ships were seized. While the Xindi had the ability to counter this attack and seize their taken property, Prince Daal submitted to the interstellar pressure and signed the Allon Accord on Inkaara on 25 March 1994, hoping to keep the First Xindi Empire from going to war with the Inkaaran Alliance and establish peace. This however was at the expense of popular support for Daal's regency. Senior military officers were also opposed to the treaty and launched a coup d'état when the Emperor returned to Xindus. Army General Dusov Dehun seized power, arrested the Inkaara delegation, exiled Daal, and ended the regency, giving 17-year-old Emperor Deeter full powers. The Unified Inkaaran Kingdom then decided to attack First Xindi Empire in April 1994.. Allied Inkaaran, V’radite and Triannian forces attacked First Xindi Empire, bombing Idaria and other major Xindi cities. Dusov was quickly killed when Idaria was sacked and after the Xindi-Reptilians could not gain joint military support from the other Xindi races, representatives of First Xindi Empire's various regions signed an armistice with Inkaara in the ruins of Idaria, ending 11 days of resistance against the invading Inkaaran Army. The Inkaaran Alliance occupied First Xindi Empire and split it up. The Independent Insectiod Hives was established as an Inkaaran satellite state, ruled by the Alliance-backed militia known as the Osmia that came into existence in 1995, but was relatively limited in its activities until 1997. Inkaaran troops occupied the Xindi-Aquatic state of Pteritan, as well as parts of Xindi-Reptilian state of Quinana and Xindi-Arboreal islands of Cholactylus, while other parts of the planet were occupied by the Xathan, Triannian, and V’radian. From 1994–99, the Xindi-Insectiod Osmia regime murdered around 900,000 people, 25-million were displaced, and another 200-thousand were forced into slave labor; the victims were predominantly Xindi-Reptilian but included 37-thousand Primates. By the moment the First Xindi Empire surrendered, a resistance force sprang up against the Inkaaran Alliance. From the start, the Xindi resistance forces consisted of two factions: the Uroplas who supported a new Xindi Empire with greater autonomy of the republics and the royalist Pachyda, who supported the return of the Xindi-Reptilian Emperor. The heavily pro-Empire Pachyda were led by Kenna Datus, while the independent Uroplas were led by Polat'ein Rlugub. The Uroplas initiated a guerilla campaign that developed into the largest resistance army on Xindus. The Pachyda were initially supported by the exiled royal government, but soon focused increasingly on combating the Uroplas rather than the occupying Inkaaran Alliance forces. By the end of the war, the Pachyda movement transformed into a collaborationist Reptilian nationalist militia completely dependent on Inkaaran Alliance supplies to fight the Uroplas. The highly mobile Uroplas, however, carried on their guerilla warfare with great success. In November 1995, the Pan-Xindi Liberation Council was convened in Brisna, Pteritan. The council reconvened on the following year, in Jaiy, also in Pteritan, and established the basis for post-war organization of the empire, establishing a federation. The Uroplas were able to expel the Inkaaran Alliance from Xindus in 1999 and able to keep the Alliance from invading again until 2000 when it finally was dissolved due to waning public support and infighting between the member states. Most of the former Inkaaran Alliance members would later be conquered and annexed by the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara by the 2060s. The official Xindi post-war estimate of victims in First Xindi Empire during First Inkaaran-Xindi War is 4.7-million. 'Second Xindi Empire' In November 2000, while still in exile, Reptilian Emperor Deeter II was deposed by Second Xindi Empire's Constituent Assembly. However, he refused to abdicate but died in 2018 with no heir apparent, ending Clan Lacertilia's imperial dynasty. By January 2001, the new constitution of Second Xindi Empire, established six republics, an autonomous province, and an autonomous district that were part of Quinana. The federal capital remained in Idaria. In 2005, negotiations between Second Xindi Empire and Xathan were led and finalized with the Bled Agreement. The aim of the negotiations was to include Xathan in Second Xindi Empire or to form a new union of two independent empires. However Inkaara moved to annex Xathan before the agreement could be finalized. In 2006, Rlugub was named Councillor for Life and began to cement his control over the government. At the top of the Xindi government were the Councillor (Rlugub), the federal Prime Minister, and the Xindi Council general secretaries for each republic and province. Rlugub was the most powerful person in the empire, followed by republican and provincial premiers and Councillors of the Xindi Council. Rlugub would remove any that question the new government's rule and the suppression of national identities escalated with the so-called Black Spring of 2010–2012, when several Insectiod Hives organized demonstrations for greater civil liberties and greater Xindi-Insectiod autonomy. The regime stifled the public protest and incarcerated the leaders, but many key Xindi-Insectiod representatives in the Council silently supported this cause, so a new Constitution was ratified in 2012 that gave more rights to the individual republics in Second Xindi Empire and provinces in Xindi-Reptilian. 'Tensions and Crisis' The post–war Second Empire was in many respects a model of how to build a multinational state. The Empire however was fraught against a double background: a First Xindi Empire which had been dominated by the Xindi-Reptilian ruling class who regularly abused power; and a war-time division of the empire, as Federalized Consortium of V’radian and Unified Kingdom of Inkaara split the empire apart and endorsed an extreme Xindi-Insectiod nationalist faction called the Osmia which committed genocide against Reptilians. The ethnic violence was only ended when the multi-Xindi Uroplas took over the empire at the end of the war and banned nationalism from being publicly promoted. Overall relative peace was retained under Rlugub's rule, though nationalist protests did occur, but these were usually repressed and nationalist leaders were arrested and some were executed by Xindi officials. However one protest in Xindi-Insectiod in the 2010s, called the "Xindi-Insectiod Spring" was backed by large numbers of Insectiods who claimed that Second Xindi Empire remained a Reptilian hegemony of Clan Lacertilia and demanded that Xindi-Reptilian's powers be reduced. Rlugub, whose home republic was Solinvicta, was concerned over the stability of the empire and responded in a manner to appease both Insectiod and Reptilian, he ordered the arrest of the Xindi-Insectiod protesters, while at the same time conceding to some of their demands. In 2012, Xindi-Reptilian's influence in the empire was significantly reduced as autonomous provinces were created in ethnic Quinana - led by Clans Lacertilia and Anura. These autonomous provinces held the same voting power as the republics but unlike the republics, they could not legally separate from Second Xindi Empire. This concession satisfied Xindi-Insectiod and Xindi-Arboreal, but in Xindi-Reptilian and in the new autonomous province of Xindi-Reptilian - Clan Lacertilia, reaction was different. Lacertilia saw the new constitution as conceding to Xindi-Insectiod and non-Lacertilia Reptilians. Clan Lacertilias saw the creation of an autonomous province as not being enough, and demanded that Xindi-Reptilian become a constituent republic with the right to separate from Second Xindi Empire. This created tensions within the Rlugub leadership, particularly amongst Reptilian officials who resented the 2012 constitution as weakening Xindi-Reptilian's influence and jeopardizing the unity of the empire by allowing the republics the right to separate. An economic crisis erupted in the 2010s which was the product of disastrous errors by Xindi governments, such as borrowing vast amounts of capital in order to fund growth through exports to compensate for their import dependent economy. Inkaaran economies refused any Xindi goods and blocked Xindi exports, creating a huge debt problem. The Xindi government began to issue loans to Xindi trade companies, but without the capital to back them. In 2025, 248 firms were declared bankrupt or were liquidated and nearly 5-million workers were laid off. The largest concentrations of bankrupt firms and lay-offs were in Quinana, Pteritan and Alcedae. Real earnings were in a free fall and social programmes had collapsed; creating within the population an atmosphere of social despair and hopelessness. 'Second Empire Collapse' Though the 2012 Constitution reduced the power of the federal government, Rlugub's authority substituted for this weakness until his death in 2016. After Rlugub's death, ethnic tensions grew in Second Xindi Empire. The legacy of the Constitution of 2012 was used to throw the system of decision-making into a state of paralysis, made all the more hopeless as the conflict of interests had become irreconcilable. The constitutional crisis that inevitably followed resulted in a rise of nationalism in all republics: Xindi-Arboreal and Xindi-Insectiod made demands for looser ties within the Empire, Clan Lacertilia demanded the status of a republic, Xindi-Reptilian sought absolute, not only relative dominion over Second Xindi Empire. Added to this, the Xindi-Insectiod quest for independence led to large Reptilian communities within Solinvicta territories rebelling and trying to secede. Xindi-Reptilian leader Dolovik sought to restore Second Empire Reptilian sovereignty. Other republics, especially Xindi-Arboreal and Xindi-Insectiod, denounced this move as a revival of great Xindi-Reptilian hegemonism. Dolovik succeeded in reducing the autonomy of Xindi-Reptilian Clans Anura and Lacertilia, but both entities retained a vote in the Xindi Presidency Council. The very instrument that reduced Xindi-Reptilian influence before was now used to increase it: in the six member Council, Xindi-Reptilian could now count on two votes minimum – Xindi-Reptilian prope and the loyal Xindi-Primate. As a result of these events, the Xindi-Reptilian Clan Lacertilia miners in south Quinana organized the 2025 miners' strike, which dovetailed into ethnic conflict between the Clan Lacertilias and the non-Clan Lacertilia Reptilians in the province. This angered Xindi-Reptilian's leadership which proceeded to use police force, and later even the Imperial Army was sent to the province by the order of the Xindi-Reptilian-held majority in the Xindi Council. In January 2026, the extraordinary 14th General League of Xindus was convened. For most of the time, the Xindi-Arboreal and Xindi-Reptilian delegations were arguing over the future of the Second Xindi Empire. The Xindi-Reptilian delegation insisted on a policy of "one person, one vote", which would empower the plurality population, the Reptilian. In turn, the Arboreal, supported by Insectiod, sought to reform Second Xindi Empire by devolving even more power to republics, but were voted down. As a result, the Xindi-Arboreal, and eventually Xindi-Insectiod delegation left the conference, and the all-Xindi Council was dissolved. The unresolved issues however remained. In particular, Xindi-Arboreal and Xindi-Insectiod elected governments oriented towards greater autonomy of the republics, since it became clear that Xindi-Reptilian domination attempts and increasingly different levels of democratic standards were becoming increasingly incompatible. Xindi-Reptilian and Xindi-Primate elected candidates who favored Xindi unity. Reptilian in Xindi-Insectiod would not accept a status of a national minority in a sovereign Xindi-Insectiod, since they would be demoted from a constituent nation of Xindi-Insectiod and this would consequently diminish their rights. 'First Xindi Civil War' The war broke out when the new regimes tried to replace Xindi civilian and military forces with secessionist forces. When in August 2026 Xindi-Insectiod attempted to replace police in the Quinana by force, while the Xindi Imperial Army remained passive. The civilians then organized armed resistance. These armed conflicts between the Xindi-Insectiod armed forces (“police”) and civilians mark the beginning of the Xindi Civil War that inflamed the planet. A similar attempt in Pteritan led to the secession of the Xindi-Aquatics. The results of all these conflicts are almost complete emigration of the Reptilian from all three regions, massive displacement of the populations in Xindi-Aquatic and establishment of the three new independent states. The separation of Xindi-Avian was peaceful, although the Xindi Imperial Army occupied Alcedae during the entire conflict. Xindi-Reptilian uprisings in Xindi-Insectiod began in August 2026 by blocking roads leading from the Solinvicta coast towards the inland almost a year before Xindi-Insectiod leadership made any move towards independence. These uprisings were more or less discretely backed up by the Xindi-Reptilian dominated federal army (Xindi Imperial Army). The Reptilian proclaimed the emergence of Xindi-Reptilian Autonomous Areas (known later as Republic of New Cholactylus) in Xindi-Insectiod. Federal army tried to disarm the territorial defence forces of Xindi-Arboreal (republics had their local defence forces similar to Home guard) in 2026 but wasn't completely successful. Still, Xindi-Arboreal began to covertly import arms from the Inkaarans to replenish its armed forces. Xindi-Insectiod also embarked upon the illegal import of arms, (following the disaramament of the republics armed forces by the federal Xindi Imperial Army) mainly from Triannon radicals. The Xindi-Reptilians and Xindi Imperial Army used this discovery of Xindi-Insectiod rearmament for propaganda purposes and launched aeriel bombardments of the Insectiod Hives. In the same month, the Xindi Imperial Army met with the Council of Second Xindi Empire in an attempt to get them to declare a state of emergency which would allow for the army to take control of the empire. The army was seen as a Xindi-Reptilian service by that time so the consequence feared by the other republics was to be total Xindi-Reptilian domination of the union. The Xindi-Reptilian representatives of Quinana, and indi-Primate representatives of Catubis voted for the decision, while all other republics, Xindi-Insectiod Solinvicta, Xindi-Arboreal Cholactylus, Xindi-Avian Alcedae and Xindi-Aquatic Pteritan voted against. The tie delayed an escalation of conflicts, but not for long. Following the first multi-party election results, in the autumn of 2026, the of Xindi-Arboreal republic of Cholactylus and Xindi-Insectiod republic of Solinvicta proposed transforming Second Xindi Empire into a loose confederation of six republics. By this proposal republics would have right to self-determination. However Quinana rejected all such proposals, arguing that like Arboreal and Insectiod, the Reptilian (having in mind Xindi-Insectiod Reptilian) should also have a right to self-determination. On 9 March 2027, demonstrations were held against Xindi-Reptilians in Idaria, but the police and the military were deployed in the streets to restore order, killing two people. The Xindi Imperial Army (Xindi Imperial Army), whose superior officers were mainly of Xindi-Reptilian ethnicity, maintained an impression of being neutral, but as time went on, they got more and more involved in the state politics. On 25 June 2027, Xindi-Arboreal and Xindi-Insectiod moved to declare independence from Second Xindi Empire. However, because of the misinformation given to the Xindi Army that the Arboreals and Insectiods were committing genocide against the local Reptilians, Imperial Army forces opened fire on protesters, sparking violent riots that took several days to put down. The Xindi Council voted to a cease-fire for three months until a diplomatic resolution could be found. During these three months, the Xindi Army completed its pull-out from Xindi-Arboreal, but in Xindi-Insectiod, a bloody war broke out in the autumn of 2027. Xindi-Reptilians, who had created their own state Republic of Xindi-Reptilian New Quinana in heavily Reptilian-populated regions resisted the police forces of the Republic of Solinvicta who were trying to bring that breakaway region back under Xindi-Insectiod jurisdiction. When rumors of Insectiod bombardment of Reptillian villages, killing thousands of civilians, the Reptilians began to move both Imperial Army but also Reptilian troops in, turning most of northern Solinvicta into a battleground. In September 2027, the Xindi-Avian Republic of Alcedae also declared independence, becoming the only former republic to gain sovereignty without resistance from the Idaria-based Xindi authorities. However an attempt for the Xindi-Aquatic Republic of Pteritan resulted in heavy fighting, since the Imperial Army used Aquatic ports in Pteritan to move most of their troops and supplies into Cholactylu. Fighting quickly spiralled out of control and after three-months the Xindi-Primates decided to use a photonic missile on the Aquatic capital city of Saraj in order to force the Aquatics to surrender. Saraj was destroyed with millions of Aquatics killed, but this only opened the Aquatics to return fire with their own photonic arsenal. Soon the Arboreals attempted to launch photonic weapons against the Reptilians but this spiraled out of control. While the Xindi had a small photonic and nuclear arsenal it was still enough to level the 35 largest cities on the planet and kill nearly 600-million Xindi. As the First Xindi Civil War raged through Solinvicta and Cholactylus, the republics of Xindi-Reptilian and Xindi-Primate, which remained relatively untouched by the war, formed a rump state known as the Third Xindi Empire in 2028. The Third Xindi Empire aspired to be a sole legal successor to the First and Second Xindi Empire, but those claims were opposed by other former republics. 'Destruction of Xindus' From 2028 to 2034, the war raged and soon began to dwindle as most of the sides began to exhaust resources and public support began to swing back to the old glory days of the Empire. In 2034 all six Xindi fractions returned to the diplomatic table in Indaria to begin talks to re-establish the Xindi Empire. However when rumours surfaced that the parties were voting for a mutual government, not one under Xindi-Reptilian rule, Clan Lacertilia threatened terrorist action is its ancestral claim to power was not reinforced. Claiming to have placed anti-matter weapons under the eight largest fault lines in Solinvicta and Quinana, they demanded their Clan be made leaders of the new Third Xindi Empire in 12-hours or the weapons would be detonated. The time-limit expired since none of the fractions took Clan Lacertilia's threats seriously and on 28 February 2034, Lacertilia detonated the weapons, aggravating the largest fault lines on Xindus. The immediate result was the collapse of almost all of southern and western Quinana into the ocean, while volcanoes erupted all across Solinvicta. The resulting tsunami waves and earthquakes decimated the planet, leading to over 2.3-billion deaths in a matter of days. Among the worse hit was the Xindi-Avians of Alcedae, who's people lived in the Alcedae Mountains, chains of dormant volcanoes in northern continents. Ensuing eruptions and ash thrown into the sky destroyed the entire species in under a day, resulting in the near but eventual extinction of the Xindi-Avians by the end of the first month. The long-standing result was that Xindus was rendered geologically unstable and estimates determined that within 5-years the planet would be rendered uninhabitable and within 20-years dissolve as tectonic energy would tear the planet apart. 'Dispora' With little recourse the Xindi began to evacuate Xindus in 2034 as quickly as possible, but as most of the space fleet had been lost in the First Inkaaran-Xindi War and what remained currently were out-dated ship models that had survived since then, settling to other habitable worlds was impossible. The Xindi Council voted to either save a small number of people on a habitable world, or a large number while settling on airless moons, toxic inner planets and asteroids in the Xind-system. Seeing numbers as the possibility for long-term survival, the Xindi Council voted to use their small space force to evacuate as much of the population to hastily constructed habitats on the inner terrestrial worlds of Ruforgru and Todontia, along with the asteroid belts of Phasco, Petauru and Didelph. The entire undertaking was codenamed Plan Arako. Almost days after the order was given, an Evacuation Control Centre manned by joint-Xindi personnel began operating at the Indaria Spacport on 12 hour shifts, increasing to 24 hour shifts soon after. Plan Arako was implemented to utilize Indaria and the nearby Muveri Spaceport as an evacuee holding area, intended to care for 1,500 evacuees for five days before they were shuttled to orbit for transport to Xindi refugee habitats. By March, Arako was complete: water, rations and rocket fuel, deuterium and medical supplies had been stockpiled, power-generating facilities had been duplicated, sanitary facilities were completed and concertina wire protected the perimeter against the expected riots to follow. Evacuation Control Command surveyed 37 cities as possible launch zones, selecting 13 of them as fit for use. Workers from proceeded to visit each of the 13 launch centres to remove obstructions and prepare landing tracts. By late June most of Arako's initiatives were met and shuttles were flying several daily runs from the Indaria Evacuation Command Compound to orbit. The plan for the evacuation would see rotating convoys pre-staged at the 28 largest Xindi cities designated as pick-up points with Xindi civilians, trained to drive those vehicles, standing by in town at the way stations. Throughout 2034-2036 the evacuation proceeded slowly, largely because of difficulties experienced by Xindi in obtaining the necessary transportion to Indaria. Finally, in 2036, earthquakes hit Indaria and Syan for the first time and the number of evacuees dramatically increased from onward. The fall of Rinvan in 2035 and the sinking of the entire east coast of Catubis brought greater crowds seeking evacuation to the Indaria Evacuation Command Compound as it became apparent that Xindus’ days were numbered. During the course of the operation an unknown number of shuttles flew out of what remained of Xindus to the orbiting habitats and to the Xindi refugee colonies at the inner terrestrial worlds of Ruforgru and Todontia, along with the asteroid belts of Phasco, Petauru and Didelph. So many Xindi shuttles landed without the proper fuel or shielding to return to Xindus that they were jettisoned or dumped to make room for more shuttles to land. By 2037 most of the evacuation was completed when the Xindi Council ordered the halt to shuttle flights to Xindus, as ash clouds in the atmosphere made landing dangerous and transporters impossible. The action was protested by survivors still on the surface, number nearly 1.8-billion, however by June 2037, much of the tectonic plates that Catubis and Cholactylus sat atop began to sink, destroying the last spaceports capable of handling intra-atmosphere flights. While over a 3-year program the Xindi had saved almost 868-million people, over 1.1-billion were left on Xindus to die. However the few Xindi ships left that were space-worthy and not scrapped for parts were barely capable of warp-3, meaning that reaching the closest unclaimed M-class planet of Itha at 27-light years away, would take over 1.03-years and only be able to move around 150-250 individuals at a time. As this was infeasible, the Xindi Council voted to develop the habitats in system and to build colony ships to leave when the time was right. 'Second Xindi-Inkaaran Conflict ' Seeking the capitalize on the lose of the Xindi homeworld coupled with the desire to exact some retribution of the years its people spent under corrupt Xindi rule, the Unified Inkaaran Kingdom began to offer the Xindi settlement rights on on Norellus in 2045, under Kingdom rule and working in the deuterium mining industry. Conditions were brutal and Inkaaran overseers were generally corrupt, whereas most Xindi existed just above slave labour. In only six-months the Xindi-Reptillians, Insectiods and Aquatics rebelled and seized control of Norellus, forcing the Inkaarans out. Using several captured Inkaaran destroyers, the Xindi pointed the ships at warp-speed at Algol II and Tohvun III. The resulting impacts on the Inkaaran worlds killed millions. The Inkaarans responded by destroying three Xindi habitates in the Petauru Belt. When the Xindi captured the Inkaaran flagship cruiser Anahan and threaten to fly it into Inkaara at warp speed, the Inkaara agreed to a cease fire on August 15. Under the treaty signed later, the Xindi were loaned several starships to tow their habitats and transport colonists to the Cleen, Harvoon, Azati Prime and Azati Minor-systems. The war cost Inkaara and the rest of the Unifed Inkaaran Kingdom millions of lives, left much of the nations's industry and infrastructure destroyed and created a distrust of the Xindi among the Inkaarans that exists until modern days. As of a result of the war, coupled with a new movement among the younger generations for full citizenship for non-Inkaaran vassal states, in 2047 Inkaara adopted a new constitution emphasizing liberal democratic practices and granted full citizenship and political participation. 'New Xindus Cooperative' 'Xindi Conflict' See: Xindi Conflict 'Territory' *New Xindus *Celia *Cleon *Azati Prime II *Azati Prime III *Yergdec *Ruforgru *Todontia *Phasco *Petauru *Penthara IV *Didelph *Xindus Category:Civilizations Category:Interstellar Coalition Member State Category:New Xindus Cooperative